In Over Our Heads
by Lilerds
Summary: Ally Dawson has been living in her slightly cramped apartment for little over a year now. She thinks this year will be like any other; boring and uneventful. But what happens when a certain blonde boy moves in next door? Can she handle living next to the childish 22 year old? She's in for a surprise all right. AU
1. Whisky

**Hey guys, **

**I'm not dead! I'm so sorry for not updating my other story By Your Side. Its just I have tons of work and I've been in trouble so I couldn't have computer for a few weeks so… Anyways, this is my new story. The ideas been nagging at me for a while…**

**And this was written while listening to Round and Round by imagine Dragons.**

**I hope u enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

**-::::::::::::::-**

AllyPOV

Stumbling in her heels, Ally Dawson walked to her apartment hoping to go unnoticed by some of the other residents of the Shear Wood Complex. She fumbled with her keys at her door, dropping them in her haste to get inside. Setting down her bags, Ally bent down and picked up the key, shoving it into the door.

Ally cracked the door open and nearly tripped over the monstrous heels Trish had made her wear that day. She searched for the light switch, flicking it on and stumbling in to the living room. The brunette kicked off her heels and all most threw them into the trash, but Trish would have her head if she found out.

Sighing, Ally leaned against the kitchen counter, glancing around her small apartment. It wasn't much but it was enough for now. There were a few chairs and a worn couch sitting in front of the TV. Two or three bookshelves that Ally had already started filling up sat against the walls as well. The kitchen was just to the left of the living room. The hall towards the back led to the bedroom and the bathroom.

Ally's keyboard was propped against the wall, collecting dust. She had lost inspiration when her dad had died of leukemia months ago. Plus her boyfriend Dallas had broken up with her not to long after, saying she was to "depressed". Ally was actually happy when he broke it off, though he did it none to gently.

**Flashback**

_Ally was clutching a pillow, thinking of how the life drained from her fathers eyes not a month ago. The front door slamming shut brought Ally back to reality. She glanced over at Dallas, her boyfriend of 2 years, who didn't look too happy to see her._

"_Ally, this is getting old. You're like a freaking zombie, mopping around while I try and be nice to you." Dallas fumed." I don't even know why I bother trying," He nearly yelled._

_Ally stood up, tired of the way Dallas was treating her. She was just about to make a smart comeback when he just held up his hand, motioning for her to stop. "You know what Ally? Why don't you just leave, there's nothing for you here." Dallas snapped angrily._

"_You know what? I might just do that, Dallas. Its not like you've been a good boyfriend." Ally shot back. Before she knew it, his hand connected with her face, causing her to stumble backwards._

"_I said fucking leave," He growled, pointing towards the door. Ally had never run so fast before._

**End of Flashback**

Ally pushed all thoughts of that dreadful day away, plopping down onto the couch none to gracefully. She knew she had to get up to help Miss McCain in a few hours, which just added to her day.

She turned the TV hoping to watch some Doctor Who for a bit. A knock at her door pulled her off the couch, Doctor Who forgotten. Ally opened the door to a distraught Ms. McCain.

"Yes, Ms. McCain?" Ally questioned, running a hand through her hair. And to think this day could get any worse. "Hello, Ally dear. Sorry to bother you, but it seems that my stove won't turn off." Ms. McCain said in a hurry. "Would you mind coming to look at it? Tony's out today."

Tony is the maintenance and technician man at the complex. Ally sighed, following Ms. McCain to her apartment. Walking over to the kitchen, Ally saw that the stove was turned to off. Though the eye was radiating heat.

Ally kneeled down and glanced under the ancient stove. See the problem, she quickly fixed it. She dusted the dirt and dust off her hands and placed her hand on top of the stove for support. Seeming to forget the hot eye, Ally pushed down.

Ally yelped, gripping the wrist of her now burnt hand. She rushed to the sink, sticking her hand under hastily. But, sadly for Ally, the water was left on hot. Quickly retracting her throbbing, she left saying bye to Ms. McCain, who was too absorbed in her knitting to notice what had occurred.

Ally rushed to her apartment, reaching in her pocket for her key. She stopped when she realized she left it on the counter. She was locked out. And Tony was out today, so she was likely to be stuck out here all night. She groaned and lent head on the door. She failed to notice the men moving boxes into the apartment that abutted with hers.

Only a few rooms were like that. They use to be one room till they were divided for the purpose of more rooms. The walls were remarkably thinner than others, which is why no one had been living next to Ally, who constantly plays the piano and some times guitar. That is, until now.

Ally finally saw the men bustling about. She wondered who would be willing to live next to her. She could be quite loud. She was about to go over and see who her new neighbor was when the throbbing in her right hand stopped her. Ally groaned, feeling like God had something against her today.

Not knowing what else to do, Ally slumped against the door. The brunette took this moment to examine her burnt hand. There were three curved burnt marks going from her pinkie to her thumb. They didn't look too bad, considering the fact that this wasn't the first time it had happened.

Hearing someone cough, Ally looked up from her injury at the person above her. Towering above her was a boy who looked her age, if not older. His sun bleached, blond hair was messy and tasseled. Ally had to refrain from reaching up and fixing it. His eyes though, they were a beautiful shade of brown. They looked like whisky, shifting every so often. Ally noticed she was staring, and awkwardly stood facing the boy. He was a good 6-7 inches taller than her, though she was short for her age.

His mouth stretched into a contagious grin, causing her to furrow her brows in confusion. He held out his hand to her.

"The names Austin Moon, and it looks like I'm you're new neighbor."

-::::::::::::::::::-

**Well, there you have it folks. Please tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue with this. And I welcome criticism.**

**Until next time -Lilerds**


	2. First Aid Kits

**Oh my god guys,**

**I love u so fruitin' much! I was not expecting the response from u guys either. And I, due to popular demand, will be continuing this.**

**And to LoveShipper, u have no idea.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked, and followed. It means the world.**

**And with no further adieu-**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Austin&Ally**

**-::::::::::::::::::-**

**AustinPOV**

Austin didn't know what he expected when he met his neighbor. He was told they were into music, which is why he was next moved in next to them. Maybe someone who belted out music on their guitar every chance they got. Or someone who was into classical music, like the violin or cello.

He wasn't expecting the adorably, shy brunette standing in front of him. She was a petite thing, standing about 6 inches below him. Her dark brown locks stopped a little past her shoulder. The tips slightly dyed blondish. Thick, black-rimmed glasses outlined her eyes. Oh, those eyes. They seemed like melted chocolate, swirling slightly.

But, she had that look in her eyes; that look that showed that she had been through too much in her life. Too many things falling onto her, like the weight of the world.

Deciding he was staring a hair too long, Austin flashed her the biggest grin he could muster, though it wasn't hard considering the giddy feeling she gave him.

"The names Austin Moon, and it looks like I'm your new neighbor."

**-:::::::::::::::-**

**AllyPOV**

Ally bit her lip, glancing at Austin's hand. Reaching out slowly, she replied, "I'm Ally Dawson, and it seems like you are."

But Ally was too in thought to remember her burnt hand. As soon as their hands met, Ally retracted quickly, gripping her hand. She udder a few curses, her palm throbbing.

Austin looked over at her in concern, not know what just happened.

"Ally, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, I'm real-" He was cut off by Ally, who was holding up her uninjured hand, silencing him.

" You did nothing, I just forgot about my hand being hurt," Ally said, trying to ease his worry. Though she only seemed to fuel it even more. Austin reached out towards her hand, only to have her pull back slightly. She just met literally 5 minuets ago, and he was already fussing over her.

Austin looked at her, pleading with his eyes. It hadn't help that he had perfected his puppy dog look over the years. Ally sighed softly, relenting and letting him take her wrist.

His callused fingers probed the burnt lightly, handling with care. She knew he played guitar, his callused hands giving it away. When he pressed down to hard a second later, Ally hissed slightly, jerking it back.

"What are you doing outside with a burn like that?" He questioned," What did you even do to earn that?" Austin quirked an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes.

Ally huffed, this guy was already getting on her nerves. She was a bit embarrassed though. She shouldn't have left the key out of her pocket, or at least she could have propped open her door.

She blushed lightly, mumbling a response.

"What, speak up Ally. I won't laugh, pinkie promise." Austin stated while holding out his pinkie. He looked serious, causing Ally to chuckle at his childish behavior. She gently hooked pinkies with him, shaking them a bit.

Austin grinned, causing Ally to give him a small smile while repeating her predicament.

"I'm kind of locked out," She said, looking at the ground," And the only way to get in is for Tony to be here, which he isn't." Ally finished glancing at Austin for his reaction. His smile only enlarged. Ally looked at him curiously, wondering why he was so smiley at the moment.

"Why don't you come over, and I can fix up your hand. You don't have to though, I know we just met. I just thought we could, you know, get to know each other better and umm…" Austin trailed off.

He looked over at Ally, who had a grin almost matching his. His nervousness quickly faded, being replaced by that stupide giddy feeling again.

" Sure, it's not I have anything else to do." Ally said following Austin to his part of the apartment.

Boxes littered the floor, some looking like the Leaning Tower of Pisa with how high they were stacked. Some were already opened, reviling some of Austin's stuff. The place was just asking for something to happen.

Austin and Ally maneuvered through the boxes to the kitchen, which looked much better compared to the living room. Austin motioned for Ally to come closer, grasping her wrist softly. He turned faucet on cold, dragging her hand under the chilled water.

Ally breathed a sigh of relief, the water feeling wondrous on the inflamed skin. Austin went to retrieve the first aid kit, saying it may take a while, considering he can't really remember where he had packed it.

While Austin was searching through his stuff, Ally though about the child-like boy, whom was slowly etching his way past her carefully built walls. She was scared. Terrified actually.

She had worked hard removing her self from the world. And here he was, pulling her back like it was nothing.

A loud crashing sound coming from the living room cut off her thoughts. Ally quickly stood, turning off the water.

"Austin?" Ally called, looking around for him. A loud groan led Ally to the pile of boxes that seemed to have toppled over. "Austin? You okay?" She began moving boxes off the poor boy. His hair was even more tasseled, and his cloths were all wrinkled.

Austin, despite being buried and likely bruised, was grinning like the Cheshire cat. He looked like he had just won the lottery. Ally gave him a perplexed look. He just shrugged, still smiling that damn smile.

Shifting slightly, Austin pulled up a box from under him. He held it up, fist bumping the air. Looking at Ally, Austin chuckled lightly. "Found the first aid kit." He said sheepishly.

-:::::::::::::::::-

**And scene. That was fun to write. That took me… about 2-3 hours to write. Pretty good ,if I do say so myself. **

**Please tell me what you think. Did you like Austin's view of things? **

**And, I welcome criticism. I don't really want to show this to my parents and I have no friends… **

**And, don't be shy. My PM box is open 24/7. I have no social life :[**

**The one and only –Lilerds (or Lillie)**


	3. Als

**Hello there. Great to see u guys again.**

**Thank u all for the reviews, they mean tons. And u can criticize my writing and me. **

**And a heads up, my mom is frequently using the computer for her classes, so sorry if it takes me a while to update.**

**And for the disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**-::::::::::::::-**

**AllyPOV**

After helping Austin up (which involved a lot of struggling on Ally's part), Ally sat on the counter top while Austin smeared the burn ointment over the burn. He then lightly wrapped it in some gauze he found in the blasted first aid kit.

Ally hopped off the counter, turning to face Austin who was trying to close the box. She giggled slightly, his frustration getting the best of him. Austin slammed the box shut, throwing his hands in the air when it stayed close.

But the victory was short lived. As soon as Ally jumped off the counter top, the box sprung back open. Austin groaned, throwing his head back in the process.

Ally walked over, shoving Austin playfully to the side while she closed the box. Austin stared at her in astonishment.

"What- how did you…. Huh?" He stuttered giving her a look. Ally giggled at his bewilderment, finding him adorable.

Ally was just about to reply when Austin interrupted. "Hey, since we have adjoining apartments, shouldn't my key work with your door?" He said, waving the key around.

Ally's eyes winded. She quickly snatched the key from Austin, making a b-line towards the door. Austin chuckled slightly, walk after the brunette.

"What? You're tired of me already?" Austin asked, a faux hurt look crossing his face. Ally blushed slightly.

"No! Of course not! I-I just got excited and-" But she was cut off again.

"Al-ly, its fine. I was just messing with you." Austin grinned, reaching out to bop her nose. Ally swatted his hand away, glaring at him.

"Don't bop my nose." She frowned. Ally walked inside, turning to find Austin leaning against her door. He waved at her.

"Later Als." He said, turning and walking towards his door. Ally closed the door and went to the kitchen. She ran a hand through her hair as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Well, Ally thought, this is gonna be interesting.

**-::::::::::::::::::-**

'**Dar you go guys. Sorry it's so short. I don't have much writing time. And with school starting soon… And also, I'll try to update sooner.**

**Please tell me what you guys think, and if you have an ideas, I'm all game. Review! **

**-Lilerds**


	4. Past Things

**I've decided to write the last chapter in Austin's POV. What do you think? Never mind, you can't answer me… **

**Oh, some people were wondering about Austin and Ally's age. Austin's 22 and Ally's is 21.**

**And I love reading the reviews I get from you guys! I get this giddy feeling inside…**

**And sorry if the Pov seem to switch, Im a bit out of it at the moment… And same with the tenses.**

**Onward my readers!**

**Disclaimer: Yes guys, I own Austin and Ally. Isn't it obvious?**

**-::::::::::::::-**

**AustinPOV**

Damn you first aid kit, Austin thought as Ally hoisted him up. He hated that thing. Austin was pretty sure he had left it back with Dez before he left. Though, considering Dez, he probably slipped it back in one of the boxes.

Austin smiled softly at the thought of his best-freckled friend while he shifted through the boxes contents. He had left him back in Miami when he moved up here to Manhattan. Dez did promise to visit though.

Austin waltzed over to Ally, whom was swinging her leg leisurely. She glanced around the apartment, a small smile gracing her face.

He decided he liked her smile.

He gently lifted her hand, inspecting it. The burns didn't seem too bad. He took the burnt ointment and coated the wound. Austin then lightly wrapped it with some gauze he had found in the kit.

Now I've gotta close this son of a pancake, he thought. Easier said than done. After the third attempt at closing the box, Austin was about ready to through it out the window. That was until it finally closed.

He was overjoyed… Then the kit sprung open as Ally jumped of the counter top. All Austin could do was groan. Ally then came over and swiftly closed to box. Just like that.

"What- how did you…. Huh?" He stumbled over his words. Ally giggled at his confusion.

He _really _liked hearing her giggle.

Then something donned on him. If their apartment were adjoined like the manger had told him, then shouldn't his key work with her door?

Austin voiced his thoughts to Ally, whom snatched his key faster than he could say pancakes. She rushed out the door with Austin close behind. He stared chuckling at her eagerness.

"What? Tired of me already?" The blonde teased. He hoped he looked sad enough to fool Ally.

Said brunette turned around obviously flustered. "No! Of course not! I-I just got excited and-" Austin cut her off.

"Al-ly, its fine. I was just messing with you." She seemed relieved at the statement. Ally looked so adorable fiddling with her hands, Austin had to refrain himself from hugging Ally like Dougie.

So he simply went to bop her nose. "Don't bop my nose." Apparently she didn't like her nose bopped.

Ally opened her door and walked inside. Austin watched as he propped himself against the doorframe. He was about to call out a goodbye when he thought of something.

"Later Als." He called out as he headed over to his messy flat. He shut the door and picked his way to the couch. After plopping himself down, Austin mulled over the days events.

He shook his head slightly, clearing the thoughts from his mind. The troubled blonde made his way to a calendar, which was perched on top of one of the many boxes. Austin picked it up and flipped to the current date, August 6.

He desperately tried to keep the tears at bay, to no use. The tears flowed as Austin picked up the torn photo. It was the only one he had of her. There stood a girl who seemed about 7. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, green eyes holding a humorous glint as she stuck her tongue out.

It was their fault, he thought. If it weren't for them, then he wouldn't be in this mess. She was gone though.

"Happy birthday, Sam," Austin muttered sadly.

**-:::::::::::::-**

**Oooo, a bit of Austin's past.**

**I've had fun writing this. I think I like Austin's Pov better, I donno. Sorry its short, I have limited writing time.**

**Guess what? My moms gonna be working at my school. Yay... I hope you caught that sarcasm there.**

**School also starts Friday so…. 8****th**** grade here I come!**

**And I'm sorry if I spelt Dougie's name wrong. **

**Review and tell me what you think. And if you have any idea what that last little bit was about…**

**Ill be giving someone a shout out next chapter as well.**

**Listening to The Man Who can't be Moved by The Script while writing. **

**-Lilerds (-what do u think it means?)**


	5. Round and Round

**How's life been treating you, my lovely followers?**

**Now….**

**Please don't kill me! I've been sick and school is a pain in the ass plus I barley get time to write.**

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! **

**And Shout out to LoveShipper and 1DR5!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Austin&Ally**

**-::::::::::::::::::-**

**AllyPOV**

**Weeks later**

Round and Round by Imagine Dragons blared out as Ally rolled over in attempt to fall back asleep. It didn't work. Ally sighed and threw off the heavy covers and dismissed her alarm. She trudged over to the bathroom.

She stripped of her clothing and jumped in the shower, only to jump right out. The water wasfreezing, again. She changed her clothes and headed to living room.

"Austin!" Ally yelled through thin wall. "What?" Said man hollered back. " Would you like to explain why it feels like I'm bathing in the Titanic water?"

Ally was meet with silence.

"I thought I told you not to use all the hot water." " You did, I just didn't listen."

She could hear the smirk in his voice.

You see, because their apartment used to be one, they shared electrify, security, water, etc. Ally was fine with it till he started using up all the hot water. And blew the power. Twice.

The first time Austin had been trying to fix the light in his living room, which kept flickering no matter how many times he fixed it. The brunette found it quite amusing at first. He would let out frustrated sighs and exclamations of 'Fucking pancakes!'.

Then, with a loud pop, the power was out. Ally could hear the blond shout quite a few profanities, which were muffled by the wall. She could also hear Austin stumbling around till he reached the wall separating them.

"You ok in there?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She had responded.

They ended up talking through the wall for an hour and a half, by then Tony had arrived to fix the power.

The second time was both of their faults. They each had a lot of stuff plugged in; Amps, keyboard, lights, chargers, etc. It soon led to Austin and Ally leaning against the adjoined wall, talking mindlessly.

Ally really enjoyed it when the singer would stop by the wall after his job at a restaurant, and would chat with her. Asking how her day went and such. Needless to say, they became friends quickly. She also learned Austin was an affectionate person.

Albeit, that wasn't keeping Ally from murdering him right now.

"I mean it, Moon! Stop using up all the hot water up." She glanced around for some clothes. Finally, she found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a baby blue blouse. After changing and drying her hair, Ally started looking for her shoes, which she could have sworn were right there….

_Round and round_

_I won't run away this time_

_Till you show me what this life is for_

_Round and round_

_I'm not gonna let you change my mind_

_Till you show me what this life is for_

The sudden noise of the alarm clock startled her, causing her to trip over… Her missing shoes. Ally sighed and grabbed her shoes, putting them on. The music reminded her of where she had to be.

The fact that she was late wasn't helping. The songwriter grabbed her bag and book as she headed for the door. Ally called out a hasty goodbye to her neighbor, who shouted out a 'bye' before returning to tuning his guitar.

**-::::::::::::-**

Ally got to Sonic Boom to find a boy leaning up against the door, his hands in his pockets. The boy seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

As she neared, she could make out small features; he had light brown hair with hints of bond, a hooked nose and dull blue eyes. Realization struck as the stranger turned her direction and waved, smiling wildly.

"Elliot!" Ally sped into his open arms. Said boy hugged back just as tightly.

"Ally!" He mimicked lightly, the grin growing on his face.

The brunette pulled back slightly to take in her old friend. He had buffed up a bit, but not much. Elliot had lost the glasses and suspenders, replaced by contacts and khakis. He cleaned up well.

"So," She starts as they pull apart. She begins to unlock the store as she talks, "What brings you to Manhattan?"

"Well, we decided to move back and my mom just opened a new flower shop a few blocks from here. Oh," He paused and held out the small bouquet he had been holding," T-these are for you, "He stuttered.

Ally felt her face heat up. "Aw, thanks Elliot! I love them." She gushed, "Let me go find a vase for them."

The bouquet was a mixture of purple hued pansies, violets, and asters. They were simply lovely.

Ally managed to find a vase that wasn't cracked. She filled it with water and placed the blooms in it. She carried and placed it on the counter top so she would remember to take them home. When she turned around, she found Elliot trying to hold a flute, his face scrunched up in confusion.

He was holding it backwards in an awkward position, causing Ally to giggle slightly. She walked over to the blue-eyed boy and took the flute away from him.

"See, you've got to hold it like this," She demonstrated. Elliot took the instrument back and tried to copy her. He couldn't seem to get it correctly. She spent the next ten minuets correcting him. Ally had to stop because customers started filing in.

Elliot stuck around and entertained Ally until it was closing time. It was finally 6:30, closing time. Ally started putting back instruments and turning off the lights. She took the flowers with her.

"Hey Ally? Are you doing anything now?" Elliot asked as she finished losing up. She was locking then door when he spoke up.

"Um, no actually. Why?"

The flustered boy fiddled with his hands nervously.

"I was wondering if you umm… if you wanted to go out to eat or something?" He questioned as he glanced at the petit girl in front of him. Ally was a bit stunned. She was pretty sure he was asking her out.

She had a small crush on him in junior year, but that quickly diminished to nothing, seeing that he wasn't attracted to her. She thought o him as a brother. Nothing more.

For some reason, Austin popped into her head, clouding her thoughts. His wide, brown eyes and childish personality seemed to fill her head. She tried clearing her thoughts of him. It was futile.

"Sure."

It felt wrong agreeing to go with him. Something was nagging at the back of her of her head.

She wished she hadn't ignored it.

**-::::::::::::-**

**AustinPOV**

Austin's day had been going great so far.

He had actually gotten up on time to day and got to his job on time too. His boss was very surprised when he got there a bit earlier than usually. He had let Austin leave before closing time because of the slow day they had been having.

The blond hummed happily on the way to his apartment. He was gonna have more time with Ally. A small smile found its way to his face as he thought of his small neighbor. She was the main reason he was excited to get home everyday.

Ally was starting to grow on him. Austin was smitten for her, whether he would admit it or not. He couldn't help be stop whatever he was doing and listen to her sing through the walls. He loved the sound of her voice.

These thoughts ran through his head as he arrived at his apartment.

"Ally! I got off early today!" He called out as he opened his door. He was expecting her cheerful reply to echo back, but he was met with silence. The silence seemed so loud.

"Ally? You there?" Austin questioned. He walked over to the thin wall and listened for any noises that would indicate her presence. It was quite.

Austin was a bit worried.

He snatched his key and headed for her door. Austin unlocked it and cracked it open.

"You in here Ally?" Again, silence filled the empty apartment.

Now Austin was really worried.

So many possibilities raced through his head, causing him to feel a bit panicky. What if she was hurt? She could be in trouble or scared for all he knew. What if someone had taken her? No, Austin knew that wasn't the case.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Austin pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 1. As paced around the living room as the ringing filled his ears.

Voicemail.

He tried again only to get the same thing. No answer. He sat down on the worn couch, his leg bouncing slightly. It wasn't like her not to be home by now. She got off an hour before he did. He kept calling for the next 30 minuets.

The musician tried to think of positive reasons she was absent. Traffic was one. She could have been helping someone with something, causing her to be late. These thoughts didn't really help.

Austin drifted off as these things continued to whirl about.

**-:::::::-**

**AllyPOV**

The tired brunette trudged up to her room at around 9 pm. She had spent a good few hours with Elliot, who was ecstatic at spending time with her. She was happy too, but not as much as the boy.

Man was she tired.

When she finally managed to open her door, Ally threw down her bag and placed the wilting flowers on the counter top. She kicked off her shoes and took down her hair. She froze when she heard a light snore coming from the living room.

Ally peeked around the corner to find a very familiar blond sprawled out on the couch. He had his phone clutched in his hand and was drooling a bit. His hair was sticking out too.

The sight was adorable.

She searched for her phone to take a picture. When she located it, she saw the dozens of missed calls from Austin. The girl then realized that she had her phone on silent and probably worried him, seeing as it was way past the time she was suppose to get home.

Ally made her way over to the sleeping boy and kneeled in front of him. He looked about 5 with the peaceful expression on his face. She poked him in the ribs lightly in attempt to wake him. It didn't work.

All he did was twitch slightly and mumble incoherent words.

"Austin. C'mon Austin, you've gotta wake up." Ally chanted softly as she lightly shook said boy.

He opened a sleepy eye and peered at the person who had disrupted his sleep.

"Wha' you want?" He grumbled and buried his face into the couch.

"What are you doing here, Austin? It's late."

"Waiting for you," He mumbled, still partially asleep.

Ally was taken back that Austin had waited for her all this time. Guilt settled in her stomach. She glanced at him again and got up. She walked over to the closet and fished out a blanket. She came over to Austin again and placed the cover over him.

She wasn't going to be able to haul him back to his apartment so she was going to let him stay here. Tomorrow was Friday so she and Austin both had the day off.

One she was sure the singer was covered, Ally sat down on the couch and brushed the bleach-blond locks out of his face. He wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

She stood again and head for her room.

"Good night, Austin." Ally called out softly.

"Night Ally. Love you."

Ally flushed bright red when she heard him. She brushed it off, thinking she was hearing things.

**-:::::::::-**

**AllyPOV**

Ally woke up in a cold sweat.

She had had another nightmare of her father. It had been awhile since she's had one. She glanced over at her alarm and noticed that it was about 4 in the morning. Her nightmare started making its way back into her mind.

The frightened girl was pulled out of her thoughts by the snoring coming form the living room. Ally remembered the guest she had.

Standing, she shuffled to the living in only pajama pants and a Beatles shirt she had stolen form Austin. She been over at his house and spilled pancake batter all over her shirt when Austin scared her. He had given her the shirt to change into even though she lived right next door.

She was pretty sure he knew she had it, albeit he never asked for it back.

Ally found Austin on his back, an arm thrown over his stomach and the other hanging off the couch. She bent down and shook him as she chanted his name. He opened his weary brown eyes and took in the distraught Ally in front of him.

He didn't ask why she was up at this hour or why she was crying. Austin just opened his arms and spoke, " C'mere."

Ally laid down beside him as his arms wrapped around her. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the sweet sent. The blond tightened his hold on her as she began to cry quietly.

"Shh, Ally. It's ok. Shh." He whispered comforting things in her ear. The sound of his voice was calming. The tears slowed and she sighed in content when Austin started rubbing her back gently, his hand slipping under the material of her-his- shirt every now and then.

Ally soon fell asleep, her dreams now occupied by a certain blond.

**-::::::::::-**

**Sooo…. How 'bout that?**

**I wrote all that cause I felt bad about not updating for a while.**

**Please review! I love it when you do! It makes me want to write more.**

**- Lillie**


	6. Jealousy's a Bitch

**Guess who?**

**Never mind, its kind of obvious….**

**Well anyways**

**I could tell that a lot of you loved the last chapter, seeing that I got **_**10 **_**reviews! And let me tell you, that's probably the most I've gotten for a chapter before, which makes me so freakin' happy!**

**And there shall be more cute, adorable, fluffy Auslly in the future!**

**For now though, you get a jealous Austin…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but man do I wish I did.**

**-:::::::::::::::-**

AllyPOV

The pounding at the door woke the two who were curled up together, slowly pulling them from their slumber. Ally was the first to get up. She carefully removed herself from the sleepy blond. The pounding had yet to cease.

Ally groggily made her way to the door, not happy with being woken up at 10 on a Saturday.

"Alright! I'm coming." The brunette called out, obviously aggravated. She glanced through the peephole only to remember that it had been useless since Austin had painted over it a week ago. Apparently her door was "dull" and "needed more color".

She never understood the childish blond.

Ally sighed before opening the door, hoping for a second it wasn't some serial killer.

Much to her displeasure, it was Elliot, who was looking too cheery at this hour. His outfit matched yesterdays; only this time he had a pink polo. He was rocking back on his heels as he glanced down the halls on either side of him. It was quite a sight.

He noticed the door was open and turned to Ally with a blinding smile. "Hi Ally." Elliot waved.

She gave him a small smile in return, "Hey."

"So," He spoke nervously," I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the par-"

"She's busy."

Ally jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to find Austin glaring at Elliot. He had his arms crossed over his chest, which, Ally noted, was bare. She couldn't help but stare at his 6-pack. The brunette turned around blushing when he caught her looking.

The brown haired boy in front of them looked surprised, his smile faltering before returning to the blinding smile. He stuck out his hand to Austin and greeted him, " Hi! I'm Elliot. And you are?

-:::::::::-

AustinPOV

Now, you've got to understand something.

Austin is a people person.

He was the in guy high school with the most friends. He never failed to make new ones either. And he was the most understanding person out there. Austin tried with everyone.

He hated this _Elliot_ from the moment he spoke.

Now, some may think he's jealous. He doesn't know what to think. All the blond knows is that he really didn't like the kid, mainly cause he had this look when he saw Ally. She, of course, was oblivious to flirting and looks she often got. That left Austin to practically protect her from the ass holes who didn't understand no.

Sadly though, he couldn't beat the shit out of this guy, seeing that he was, for some reason, Ally's friend.

So he rested on glaring at the nerdy kid who dared bother him and his sleep.

Austin complete ignored the others attempt at making friends. He simply stepped behind Ally and wrapped his arms securely around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. Ally tensed slightly at the sudden contact but soon relaxed. Elliot seemed really uncomfortable with the sight in front of him, making the singer smirk inwardly.

"Well Erik, as you can see, Ally's busy. Bu-bye" He taunted, giving him a 'go away' jester with his hand. Elliot blushed heavily and backed up a step or two. "O-oh, s-sorry for bothering you then. I'll see you later Ally!" He returned to his usually cheery self, though not as cherry as before. He turned and headed down the hallway.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ally closed the door and fixed Austin with a glare. She pulled herself from his arms and crossed her arms over her chest. "What was that?" She questioned.

Austin gave her a sheepish smile," What was what?" He questioned innocently. Ally remained glaring and gave a annoyed huff. She stood right in front of him and poked his chest.

"You know what I mean. What did you run him off like that?"

"Oh, um," Austin tried to think of a logical excuse for his actions," He… he looked at me funny?" It can out as more of a question than a statement. Ally gave him an amused look before shaking her head and walking past him.

"Hey!" The blond called out as he followed the pianist.

"Hey." She replied coolly. "I'm sorry…." Austin mumbled as he scratched his neck. The brunette's glare softened slightly. "Its fine. Just don't do it again." At those words, he seemed to perk up, bouncing on his feet. "So… What's on todays agenda?" He followed Ally around the house.

"Well, since it's already 11, I'm going to the mall to meet Trish. And no, you can't come with me. Its girls day." Austin slumped at this but immediately smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you later Als!" He yelled, making his way to his apartment. As soon as he entered, the blonde made his way to the phone by the couch. Settling himself down, he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Dez, I'm going to need your help with something…"

**-::::::::::::::::-**

**There you go guys! I hope you're happy with this chapter!**

**I had fun writing jealous Austin. I mean who doesn't? **

**Next chap will be Ally and Trish at the mall and maybe some hints about what Austin needs Dez's help with…. That's if you're lucky.**

**Please tell me what you think! Man, do I love it when I get reviews from you guys! **

**What do **_**you **_**think Austin needs help with?**

**Also welcome ideas and such.**

**Updating's gonna be a bit slower so bare with me.**

**-Lillie**


	7. Life in Technicolor

**Hello, hello!**

**Welcome to chapter…. Oh god, I can't remember… 7 I think, of In Over Our Heads! Can you guys believe that it's been about 2 months since I published this story? Cause I can't.**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews! I can't begin to express my love to you all!**

**Well, maybe I can with writing… Ya, that sounds good.**

**And sorry about that little mishap last chapter. I wasn't really focused and those two chaps were right next to each other…**

**But all's well!**

**Disclaimer: I think we've established the fact that I don't own anything but the plot and Tony.**

**-::::::::::::-**

AllyPOV

Ally found Trish sitting at a table in the food court, in a posture that said she meant business. Though the leopard print shirt and purple fedora said otherwise. Once the curly-haired girl caught sight of her friend, she grinned and motioned for her to sit.

"So, anything new?" She questioned as Ally drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

"Nothing much really; I'm almost finished with that one song, Miss McCain lost her cat, someone moved in next door, Will moved to-"

"Someone moved in next door?" Trish exclaimed.

"…Yes." She mumbled.

Trish gave her a look, "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

Ally shrugged, "Never came up?" It came out more as a question.

Her friend shook her head but quickly grew excited and folded her arms on the table.

"Sooo, who is he."

Ally was taken back. "How'd you know it was a guy?" She questioned, perplexed. The petite girl smirked, "I didn't until now." She sighed at this and leaned back in the plastic chair. Trish kept pushing.

"Come on Ally. Please? Just tell me his name." The Latino pleaded.

Ally scoffed and crossed her arms, "Why? So you can go stalk him? I don't think so."

"You're going to have to tell me sooner or later."

"I'll go with later."

Trish frowned and picked up her drink, slurping it loudly. "Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Do you have to be so persistence?"

She groans loudly.

"Fine, don't tell your _best friend_ about this mysterious hot dude." Ally sticks out her tongue and was about to respond when her phone rang. Trish snorts as she hears her friends ring tone.

"Coldplay? Really?"

"Hey," She glares, "Don't insult my taste in music." Ally stated as she searched for her phone. The beginning of Life in Technicolor could be heard from the bottom of her passenger bag, making it easier to find. As soon as she got a hold of it, Ally answered the phone without looking at caller ID.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice came through the receiver, "Ally?"

"Oh, Austin. Its you." Ally ignored the stare she was getting from Trish.

"The one and only." She could imagine him grinning, which caused her to smile.

"Actually, there's about 70,000 people with the name Austin in the US."

The line was silent for a few seconds.

"Ally."

"Ya?"

"No more numbers. Please."

Ally chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Anyways…. Do you think you could maybe meet me some where?"

"Sure. I'm at the mall with Trish." She replied.

"Great. I'm on my way. Meet me at Sonic Boom." She could her him starting up his car.

"Will do."

The call ended.

Ally turned to face Trish who was sporting a wicked grin. "Austin huh? I bet he's dirty blond."

"Sun-bleached blonde." Ally mumbled as she picked up her bag and hung it over her shoulder.

Trish started cracking up at the comment. "Man, are you in deep."

Ally shot her a glare, "I'm not 'in deep'. He's just a friend." She reasoned. "That's what they all say." The smaller girl mumbled as she downed the rest of her smoothie.

"Well," She started as she got up herself, "I've got to get back to Patty's Paints, seeing that I started my break about 2 hours ago."

Ally laughed at her friend's laziness. She waved goodbye to Trish and made her way to Sonic Boom. She couldn't help but wonder what was up with Austin.

Well, she was about o find out.

**Please don't kill me! I know I said it would include why Austin needed Dez's help but I feel like crap so I just kinda wrote something.**

**Have mercy! I promise next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review! And tell me your favorite song also! I might be using it in later chapters….**

**And you guys should listen the Life in Technicolor cause its AWESOME.**

**-Levi (Apparently that's my name to one of my friends.) **


End file.
